The overall goal of the Structural Biology (SB) Facility is to apply stnjctural techniques to the analysis of important cancer-related biological macromolecules, to provide basic knowledge of disease mechanism, drive research and direct the synthesis of novel therapeutics. In the last renewal, this Facility was limited to NMR-based structural biology. Since then, the NMR facility merged with the PrEP, CSG, and X-ray crystallography data collection facilities to form a stronger facility that is used by more cancer center members. The SB Facility was initiated five years ago, through funding from the Nebraska Research Initiative (NRI) and the Vice Chancellor for Research. Expanding use by Eppley Cancer Center (ECC) members and its important role in supporting the science of the Cancer Center has led to its designation as a new cancer center core facility beginning in 2008.